


Luggage

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, post-galuna island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lyon tries out a horrible pickup line on a girl he meets at the train station.





	Luggage

Lyon contemplates the train ticket held in his hands, as his friends buy theirs.  Rain drums on the roof of the open-air train platform, a rhythm to match his own melancholy.  His defeat is still fresh in his mind, a deep cut that stings.  Three years of hard work and planning, gone down the literal drain.  At the same time… it feels as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.  No longer is there an omnipresent threat of Deliora someday breaking free from Ur’s icy prison.  His dream is dead, but so is the monster that haunted them.  So at least there was that.

What he holds in his hands is a ticket to the future.

He almost snorts at the ridiculous, romantic thought.

His friends are certainly taking their time, he muses.  How long does it take to buy a train ticket?

Suddenly, Lyon sees a flash of dark blue from the very edge of his peripheral vision, peeking out from beneath a pink umbrella and racing towards the train station.  As soon as the individual reaches the cover of the platform, the umbrella drops and Lyon sets eyes upon the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life.  Water droplets hang from her azure hair and clothes, a result of the rain being blown sideways by the strong wind.  Her cheeks are flushed from her run, and her legs splattered with mud.  To Lyon’s eyes, she looks as if she has just stepped out of an artist’s masterpiece.

Unaware of Lyon’s staring, she shakes out her umbrella.  Hooking it onto one arm, she makes her way down the platform to where Lyon is standing, petrified.

Lyon hastily turns away from her, his face reddening at his impropriety.  To his immense shock, she takes a seat on the bench near him.  Out of the corner of his eye, Lyon watches as she reaches inside her coat and pulls out what he presumes is a train ticket.  Or… _was_ , once upon a time.  The woman lets out a despondent sigh at the condition of the slip, soaked completely through from the rain.  It’s nearly illegible, and if she gave it even a slight tug, it would pull apart like the wet paper it is.

"My train leaves at four, but I'm sure you can fit in my luggage." The statement flies from Lyon’s mouth before he knows that it’s even open, and it jerks the woman’s attention solidly in his direction.  He coughs, positively _saturated_ with mortification.  “I mean… If you need a new ticket, I’d be happy to give you mine.”  The cost of a new ticket is well worth the opportunity to escape the blooming tension.

It’s a long, awkward silence that falls between them, and Lyon’s embarrassment only deepens.  Until she suddenly smiles, and lets out a small giggle, and it’s as if Lyon’s world has been filled with sunshine.  “Juvia can just buy another one,” she says with a shake of her head.  “The last thing Juvia wants to do is inconvenience anyone.”  Standing up, she continues to smile at the dumbfounded teenager.  “Thank you, kind stranger.  You have made Juvia’s day with your offer.”  Then she turns and is halfway to the ticket booth before Lyon can muster up any sort of reply, and the moment is past.

His friends join him, and he regretfully boards his train with them, hoping for his path to cross with the rain woman’s once more.

When it does, over seven years later, Lyon’s heart swells with joy at the impossible reunion.

This time, he will not let his chance to know her slip by him without a word.


End file.
